


Batman: Fallen Knight

by MisterSavadiche22



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batman AU, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Screenplay/Script Format, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterSavadiche22/pseuds/MisterSavadiche22
Summary: Once the White Knight of Gotham, the man who was Harvey Dent is said to hide in the shadows of Gotham's underbelly. Now, Gotham Times reporter Vicki Vale has gone missing while retracing the steps that led to Harvey's demise...





	1. Page One

**Author's Note:**

> This was an exercise in short screenplay writing I made for myself so I could practice. I don't know if I like how I formatted this script for this website, going to see if there's a better way.
    
    
    EXT. SKY - NIGHT
    
    
    A cloudy night sky, marked with the sounds of thunder ahead.
    
    
    Suddenly, the BAT SIGNAL takes shape on the overcast screen.
    
    
                                                 PAN DOWN TO:
    
    
    EXT. WAREHOUSE - SAME TIME
    
    
    A lone warehouse, barely wrapped in the nighttime fog.
    
    
    Besides the blinking neon sign that reads 'AXIS CHEMICALS
    
    
    STORAGE DIVISION', the only visible light comes from inside.
    
    
                                                 FADE TO:
    
    
    INT. WAREHOUSE - NIGHT
    
    
    An barren storeroom dimly lit by it's work lights sets our
    
    
    scene. A dark figure stands before a table, processing
    
    
    everything before him.
    
    
    We find a GOTHAM CITY TIMES newspaper on the table, with the
    
    
    following headline:
    
    
              VICKI VALE GOES MISSING WHILE
    
    
              RESEARCHING 'WHITE KNIGHT' DENT
    
    
              SCANDAL
    
    
    Next to the newspaper is a FLASH DRIVE labeled 'AXIS
    
    
    SECURITY VIDEO.' A skeletal hand pushes away the flash drive
    
    
    in a fit of anger.
    
    
                          HARVEY DENT
    
    
                    (V.O.)
    
    
              You shouldn't have gone down this
    
    
              far down the rabbit hole, Miss
    
    
              Vale! You know what will happen to
    
    
              good for nothing reporters like
    
    
              yourself...
    
    
    Behind the dark figure is Gotham Times reporter VICKI VALE,
    
    
    tied up to a chair and trying to break free.
    
    
                          VICKI VALE
    
    
              Mr. Dent, I know what really
    
    
              happened that night at the AXIS
    
    
              CHEMICALS Plant! What choices the
    
    
              Joker made you...I was wrong to
    
    
              send out that bogus story so soon,
    
    
              but I know this report can restore
    
    
              all the hard work you put into
    
    
              making this city a better place. We
    
    
              can fix-
    
    
                          HARVEY DENT
    
    
                    (V.O.)
    
    
              Fix?! There is nothing to fix now
    
    
              that I am no longer Gotham's pawn
    
    
              in it's grand scheme. This is-


	2. Page Two


    HARVEY DENT, former District Attorney of Gotham City, turns
    
    
    around and stands before her in all his disfigured glory.
    
    
    Only half of the man Harvey used to be remains on his face.
    
    
                          HARVEY DENT
    
    
              My true awakening!! You see, Miss
    
    
              Vale, there are two sides to Man
    
    
              that are at constant war with each
    
    
              other...
    
    
    Dent notices a coin on the floor, and picks it up. One side
    
    
    is clean, while the other side is dirty. He waves it in
    
    
    front of Vicki.
    
    
                          HARVEY DENT
    
    
              Like this coin. And, with all
    
    
              things in life, there's a 50/50
    
    
              chance of who will come out on top.
    
    
              May the odds be ever in your favor,
    
    
              Miss Vale!
    
    
    Dent flips the coin on and secretly checks the outcome.
    
    
                          HARVEY DENT
    
    
              Oh, what a shame!
    
    
    Grinning with evil glee, Dent shows Vicki the dirty side of
    
    
    his coin.
    
    
                          HARVEY DENT
    
    
              It looks like Gotham's Best
    
    
              Reporter must die just like it's
    
    
              White Knight!
    
    
    From behind, a BATARANG zooms pass Harvey and cuts the ropes
    
    
    restraining Vicki.
    
    
                          BATMAN
    
    
                    (V.O.)
    
    
              Not before I remind this madman who
    
    
              the White Knight truly is!
    
    
    BATMAN, the Caped Crusader of Gotham City, appears from the
    
    
    shadows.
    
    
                          HARVEY DENT
    
    
              Now this is more like it! The Dark
    
    
              Knight has finally stepped out of
    
    
              the shadows to resurrect the dead!
    
    
    Vicki breaks free from her bond and runs for the table. As
    
    
    she is about to grab the Flash Drive, Dent grabs hold of
    
    
    Vicki.
    
    
                          VICKI VALE
    
    
              Batman, the Flash Drive!
    
    
    Harvey pulls out a BOMB and places it on the table next to
    
    
    the flash drive. The bomb begins it's countdown to zero.


	3. Page Three


                          BATMAN
    
    
              Harvey, you don't have to fight
    
    
              this alone! I know you're still in
    
    
              there!
    
    
                          HARVEY DENT
    
    
              You're too late, Batman! What's
    
    
              done is done! Harvey chose to watch
    
    
              the damned perish before his eyes,
    
    
              and from their ashes Two Face was
    
    
              born!!
    
    
                          BATMAN
    
    
              Except you had no choice. It was
    
    
              kill your fiancé or have Gotham
    
    
              descend into toxic waste.
    
    
    The look of anger on Harvey's face morphs into one of pain.
    
    
                          BATMAN
    
    
              I know what it's like to watch
    
    
              something which meant more than
    
    
              everything to you disappear before
    
    
              your eyes. That burden takes a toll
    
    
              on you if you keep letting your
    
    
              anger win. But it's also drives me
    
    
              to continue bringing justice to the
    
    
              streets of Gotham. And I know that
    
    
              someone as strong as you can follow
    
    
              the same path!
    
    
    Batman reaches his hand to Dent.
    
    
                          BATMAN
    
    
              All you need is the guidance of a
    
    
              friend.
    
    
    Still in pain, Harvey looks at Vicki and then looks down in
    
    
    sorrow. The sound of sirens can be heard in the distance as
    
    
    the bomb starts to reach single digits.
    
    
    Harvey shoves Vicki towards Batman.
    
    
                          HARVEY DENT
    
    
              Go, while you still have time.
    
    
                          BATMAN
    
    
              But, Harv-
    
    
                          HARVEY DENT
    
    
              Go! Fight for Gotham, go!
    
    
    Batman and Vicki run for the warehouse doors. Harvey stands
    
    
    alone, looking down to find his coin. He picks it up, flips
    
    
    it one last time, and looks at the result.


	4. Page Four


                          HARVEY DENT
    
    
              White Knight, now be still: I
    
    
              killed not thee with half so good a
    
    
              will.
    
    
    EXT. WAREHOUSE - MOMENTS LATER
    
    
    Batman and Vicki burst out of the warehouse. As they run
    
    
    away, an explosion goes off behind them and knocks them to
    
    
    the ground.
    
    
    They both rise and stand before the now burning building.
    
    
                          VICKI VALE
    
    
              So, this is how we'll remember
    
    
              Gotham's White Knight? A two-faced
    
    
              madman who died in the fires of
    
    
              Hell?
    
    
    Batman notices something on the ground, and places it in
    
    
    Vicki's hand.
    
    
                          BATMAN
    
    
              We remember him the way he should
    
    
              be remembered: a man who only
    
    
              wanted what's best for the city and
    
    
              people he cared for, no matter what
    
    
              cost it was to him.
    
    
    Vicki looks down at her hand, and we see it is the Flash
    
    
    Drive. She smiles.
    
    
                          VICKI VALE
    
    
              For the report, what will you and
    
    
              Gordon do-
    
    
    She looks up, but finds she is all alone.
    
    
                          VICKI VALE
    
    
              Without Gotham's White Knight?
    
    
    The sounds of sirens are heard in the distance as Vicki
    
    
    stares out into the night sky. We watch with her as the BAT
    
    
    SIGNAL above slowly fades into the dark night.
    
    
                                                 FADE TO BLACK

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always looking to improve my work, so please let me know how I can in the comments. Thank you!


End file.
